The Fairly OddParents (film series)
The Fairly OddParents is a series of animated, crossover and live action spinoff telefilms produced through Nickelodeon, loosely based on Butch Hartman's animated series The Fairly OddParents. The live-action series currently comprises three films: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011), A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012), and A Fairly Odd Summer (2014). The three films take place in a separate universe from the animated series. Animated trilogy Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) Abra-Catastrophe! is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of The Fairly OddParents, serving as the series' first television film. Channel Chasers (2004) "Channel Chasers" is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 of The Fairly OddParents. It was the second Fairly OddParents television film. Alec Baldwin was a featured guest star in the voice role of Adult Timmy. Wishology! (2009) Wishology is a trilogy of television specials and the ninth special of the animated television series The Fairly OddParents. The first part of the trilogy, "The Big Beginning", originally aired on the cable network Nickelodeon in the United States on May 1, 2009; the second part, "The Exciting Middle Part", aired on May 2; and the last of the three parts, "The Final Ending", aired on May 3. The trilogy was written by Kevin Sullivan, Scott Fellows, and Butch Hartman, and was directed by Gary Conrad. According to Nielsen ratings, the first and third parts of the trilogy were viewed by 4 million people, while its second part garnered 3.6 million viewers. Critical reviewers displayed mixed reactions to how three-dimensional objects interact via computer animation with the series' usual two-dimensional artwork in the trilogy. Composer Guy Moon, who has worked throughout the series, won an Annie Award for his music in the first part of the trilogy in 2010. Wishology centers on the show's main character, 10-year-old Timmy Turner, his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda, and his baby fairy godbrother Poof, all of whom grant Timmy's wishes. Robots known as Eliminators appear in Timmy's hometown, Dimmsdale, to destroy the "chosen one", Timmy himself. Jorgen von Strangle, a non-floating fairy general who uses an oversized wand, takes him to the Cave of Destiny, a cave that contains prophecies for the "chosen one". The cave is located in Fairy World, a place that sits on a cloud in space and is connected to Earth by a rainbow bridge. Jorgen explains a legend inscribed on the cave wall about the ancient fairy warriors who fought Eliminators and their master, a giant black hole called The Darkness. To defeat The Darkness and Eliminators, Timmy must retrieve and use three special wands: the fire wand, the wind wand, and the ice wand. In addition to the main cast, the trilogy features guest performances, most notably, Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley from the rock band Kiss, who serve as protectors of the white wand. Patrick Warburton provides his voice for the agents of the Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility (abbreviated M.E.R.F.), and Brendan Fraser voices Turbo Thunder, a warrior who believes he is the true chosen one. In addition to its cultural references to various media, Wishology contains parodies of fantasy and science fiction films: The Matrix, The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, The Terminator, Men in Black, and Star Wars. Crossover trilogy (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour) The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour is a television crossover film trilogy set between the universes of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Fairly OddParents. The film series consists of the following: a first film of the same name as this series, a second titled The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour II: When Nerds Collide! and a third, The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour III: The Jerkinators! The films premiered on Nickelodeon between 2004 and 2006, and were subsequently released to home video. The specials combines 2D animation and CGI graphics. The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) Struggling with his science project, Timmy Turner wishes that he could be sent to the best laboratory in any universe. When his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, fulfill this wish, Timmy is sent to Retroville, the fictional universe of child prodigy Jimmy Neutron, who's sent to Dimmsdale in Timmy's universe when he activates a magical transporter created by Cosmo and Wanda. As they attempt to return to their respective settings, the characters interact with the various side characters of each other's universe and Timmy becomes romantically involved with Jimmy's classmate, Cindy Vortex. Timmy's meddling with Goddard, Jimmy's robotic dog, and the seizure of the magical transporter from Jimmy by Mr. Crocker, Timmy's insane teacher, threatens each character's world in turn. The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour II: When Nerds Collide! (2006) Timmy and Jimmy enter each other's worlds for a second time, both wanting to ask Cindy out to their school dance celebrating Friday the 13th. In an attempt to gain Cindy's affections, the two engage in a battle of smarts that sends Timmy and his friends to Dimmsdale. As Jimmy seeks to prove that Timmy is a fraudulent scientist, Cosmo and Wanda struggle to keep their existence a secret in Retroville. Professor Calamitous (of Jimmy's universe) unleashes a surge of anti-fairies from Dimmsdale that threaten their Earth's rotation, and head fairy Jorgen Von Strangle of Timmy's universe gets angered by Timmy's friends and their manipulation of fairy magic. The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour III: The Jerkinators! (2006) In their third and final encounter, Timmy and Jimmy make amends while trying to defeat the enemies from their own universes—including a monster that they concoct together—while accidentally rejecting their respective friends in the process, including Cindy. Initially, they are unable to make the monster evil enough to fight them properly, but when they succeed, he absorbs Cosmo and Wanda's magic and Jimmy's intelligence, and begins destroying both children's universes. Live-Action trilogy A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) *''First airing: July 9, 2011, 5.8 million viewers'' Grow Up, Timmy Turner! follows 23-year-old Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), who is trying to prevent himself from growing up in order to keep his fairy godparents Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof from disappearing from his life. His resolve is tested when Tootie (Daniella Monet) returns to town as a beautiful, grown-up woman, as falling in love would be seen as a sign of adulthood and would cause him to lose his friends. Meanwhile, Mr. Crocker has teamed up with the evil businessman Hugh J Magnate Jr (Steven Weber) in an attempt to capture Timmy's fairies and use them for their own selfish purposes. A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) *''First airing: November 29, 2012, 4.473 million viewers'' A Fairly Odd Christmas picks up where the first movie left off and follows Timmy and Tootie, who now travel around the world granting wishes. They are unaware that doing this has placed them at odds with Santa Claus (Donavon Stinson), as this is interfering with Christmas and putting the holiday at risk of cancellation. A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) *''First airing: August 2, 2014, 2.8 million viewers'' A Fairly Odd Summer has Timmy working at a yuck disposal center in Fairy World while Tootie helps out at the Helping Creatures Dimmsdale Research Center. When Tootie is called away to Hawaii to help save a rare sea creature, Timmy discovers that she has accidentally left her supplies behind and must find a way to give it back to her. Meanwhile, Poof is being pursued by his arch-nemesis Foop (played by Scott Baio in human form, and voiced by Eric Bauza reprising his role in fairy form). Cast and characters Cast and characters (Animated) Cast and characters (Live-action) References External links * * * Category:The Fairly OddParents films Category:Film series introduced in 2003 Category:Paramount franchises Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Live-action films based on animated series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Nickelodeon